Fix you
by Florine B
Summary: La nuit du 31 octobre devait s'avérer fatale pour Lily Potter. Mais, ce soir là, quelqu'un viendra perturber les plans du mage noir, transformant plusieurs destinées ainsi que le cours des événements.
1. Chapter 1

D'un coup d'œil furtif, Lily s'assurait que rien ne clochait dans le décor. Tout était étrangement calme, comme d'habitude. Quelques moldus rentraient chez eux avec une multitude de sacs au bras, des bonbons pour halloween sûrement. Rien de plus. Sa crainte cessa de peser sur son estomac. Aucun signe qui laisserait entrevoir une quelconque attaque. Mais il fallait être réaliste. Voldemort n'était pas du genre à s'annoncer. La rouquine tapota nerveusement ses ongles sur la table de la cuisine. Cette sérénité ambiante la dérangeait car elle était fausse. Elle savait pertinemment que cette pérennité illusoire ne ferait qu'endormir sa vigilance. C'était ce qu'il fallait éviter. La sorcière secoua sa tête afin de se raisonner. Sa paranoïa la poussait davantage dans la mauvaise direction. Ils étaient en sécurité. Elle rangea les quelques objets traînant si et là sur l'évier puis décida de quitter la pièce pour gagner le salon. Un homme à la tignasse emmêlée alignait des guirlandes au-dessus de la cheminée. Il attachait la dernière banderole où divers potirons venaient s'aligner. Il sifflotait une chanson des Bizzar's Sisters en ajoutant des « pam pam » aux endroits qu'il jugeait un peu trop plat. James se retourna et offrit une moue déconfite à sa femme.

« Pour l'originalité, on repassera hein. »

Lily leva ses yeux au ciel, c'était la millième fois qu'il lui répétait ça. Sa réaction amusa grandement le sorcier.

« Je trouve ça très bien. C'est très gentil de la part de Remus de nous avoir apporté de quoi fêter Halloween. »

L'homme recula d'un ou deux bons mètres et admira son œuvre. Il sortit sa baguette et en quelques tours de poignet, il anima le papier. Les citrouilles ricanaient, les chauves-souris battaient des ailes, les fantômes tremblaient. Il alluma les citrouilles de diverses tailles réparties dans la pièce et donna vie à un vieux squelette en plastique qui s'acharna dès lors à faire des allers-retours entre la porte du salon et celle du couloir. Il clopinait à la manière de Fol-Œil et cette pensée fit sourire bêtement James.

« J'espère que le petit aimera ! »

Lily hocha de la tête, bras serrés contre sa poitrine. James l'attira contre lui.

« Arrêtes de t'en faire. Il ne lui arrivera rien. »

« Je sais… »

Il glissa sa paume dans la crinière flamboyante de la jeune femme et en profita pour attraper son menton.

« Non, tu ne le sais pas. Lily, on a fait tout ce qu'on pouvait. Dumbledore lui-même nous a aidés. Arrête de t'en faire autant. On est à l'abri. D'ailleurs, je comprends pas pourquoi il nous oblige à rester enfermer…»

Cette discussion sans issue à nouveau. Il était temps que Sirius repasse par chez eux. Il était bien le seul à savoir trouver les mots justes pour apaiser la fougue de James. Ils s'installèrent dans le divan et observèrent le jouet trottiner d'un bout à l'autre de la salle. Lily posa sa tête contre le cou de son époux. L'arôme voisin apaisa ses angoisses aussi rapidement qu'un sortilège d'amnésie. Son optimisme la réconfortait au milieu du malaise permanent. Même si son impatience grignotait du terrain, il semblait toujours certain que ce cauchemar aurait une fin. Une fin proche même.

« Faudrait que je recommande ce livre à Sirius. Dans le genre, nous sommes tous des psychopathes refoulés. Il va adorer ! »

James la tira de sa torpeur en lui présentant un petit ouvrage. « Difficultés & abstractions du moi spirituel». Lily s'empara du livre et le feuilleta sans grandes convictions. La facture du bouquin laissait supposer qu'il n'avait pas été lu.

« Qui t'as passé ça ? »

Le sorcier dévoila ses dents d'un autre sourire.

« Disons que je l'ai trouvé… »

La rouquine fronça les sourcils rudement et chercha sur les premières pages un nom. Une fine écriture apparue alors. « Hailey, 5éme année, Poufsouffle. »

« Bon, bon, ne me fais pas ce regard. Je vous jure Madame la préfète-en-chef que jamais je n'aurai osé voler ce livre à sa propriétaire. Rusard lui avait confisqué, tu comprends ? On l'a embarqué avec les autres trucs qu'on a pu trouver. »

Le rire de Cornedrue effaça l'exaspération de la jeune femme. Les meilleures années de James Potter. Irrévocablement. Elle ne pouvait même plus lui en vouloir. Surtout pas depuis qu'ils étaient captifs d'un dessein bien sombre.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui aurait confisqué ça ? »

Une nouvelle vague d'hilarité gagna son mari.

« Si je m'en souviens bien, il l'a pris pour un traité de magie noire. Quel imbécile. »

Lily eut du mal de gober cette explication. Aussi borné qu'il fût, jamais Rusard n'aurait pris une inoffensive thèse divinatoire pour une science occulte. Face à l'expression déconcertée de son épouse, le jeune homme finit par avouer.

« Ok, on lui avait un peu chamboulé l'esprit ce jour-là. J'avoue. Bah, au moins, on a sauvé Hailey de la déchéance. Attends, la divination. Y a rien de mieux pour te laver les méninges, tu ne crois pas ? »

La rouquine ne prit même la peine de répondre. Cependant, un petit rictus s'était glissé sur les coins de ses lèvres.

« Tu as gardé ça depuis tout ce temps ? »

La façon dont il conservait ses vieux souvenirs laissait Lily rêveuse.

« Bah. »

Il haussa les épaules, gêné. Il déposa sa bouche à mi-chemin entre les cheveux et le front de son épouse puis il se leva d'une seule traite, déterminé.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

James demeura mystérieux et ne lui donna qu'un clin d'œil pour réponse. Avant de partir, il prit soin d'éteindre les lumières de la pièce. Seuls les yeux et les bouches des potirons éclairaient la pièce. Au milieu de cette atmosphère, la rouquine ne put qu'éprouver l'étrange sentiment d'être en sécurité. Quand il revint enfin, il tenait dans ses bras un petit bambin dont le regard émerveillé s'accrocha à chaque détail. Harry montrait avidement la cheminée du doigt en secouant le col de son père. Le squelette dévissa sa tête et la fit rouler sur ses épaules ce qui fit éclater de rire l'enfant. James rayonnait de plaisir autant que son fils. Lily n'aurait pu réprimer sa propre joie.

Ils étaient tous ce qu'elle possédait.

Quelques heures plus tard, les bras chargés de la plus mignonne petite chose au Monde, la sorcière s'aventura dans les escaliers et en profita pour partager quelques gazouillages avec son fils. L'encre du ciel altérait leur progression jusqu'à la chambre. Mais tous deux n'en avaient cure. Elle déposa Harry dans son petit lit et glissa ses lèvres sur son front avant de s'asseoir tout près de lui.

« Bien quelle histoire vais-je pouvoir te trouver ce soir.»

Le bambin se mit à sourire et répondit d'une voix assurée un babillage de bébé.

« Tout à fait, ce soir ça sera le chaudron, le fantôme et… »

Un bruit à peine audible. La rouquine inspira une grande bouffée d'air pour s'apaiser. Elle était décidément trop sur ses gardes. Un second bruit et la candeur s'évapora définitivement. Lily chercha frénétiquement sa baguette mais elle l'avait oubliée dans la cuisine. Elle s'apprêtait à aller la chercher quand la voix de James émergea. Rien de plus effroyable que son impuissance, leur impuissance. Tout se bousculait à l'intérieur de son crâne. Froidement, elle devait analyser la situation. Mais la panique s'allongeait entre ses raisonnements et perfide, elle bloqua tout sens critique. Lily porta son attention sur Harry, ses prunelles émeraude la questionnaient en silence. Il fallait le sortir de là. Mais comment ?

Successivement, la rouquine perçu le sifflement d'un sort et d'un atterrissage. Quand elle se tourna vers les ténèbres sur sa droite, deux yeux luisés dans la pénombre. Lily recula vers le berceau de son enfant et affronta le regard sévère qui la toisait. En quelques secondes seulement, il lui attrapa fermement le poignet. Quand elle comprit qu'il ne cherchait pas à la nuire mais bien à la sauver. Elle s'empara rapidement d'Harry et lui confia. Elle murmura si bas que l'homme dû se pencher.

« Prends le & pars. »

Il refusa le petit être qu'elle lui tendait. C'était ridicule, il savait qu'elle ne partirait pas sans son mari. Sans tenter de faire quelque chose. De toute évidence, il saisit son intention. De sa voix grave et définitivement convaincue, il délia les notes les plus dures.

« Il est mort. »

La vérité balaya ses derniers espoirs mais elle ne pouvait pas quitter les lieux sans au moins vérifier de ses yeux si… Harry. Il fallait le faire sortir mais… Les tremblements de sa carcasse eurent raison d'elle et il parvint à l'entrainer. Le transplanage s'effectua de justesse. Le Seigneur des ténèbres venait de poser son pied dans la pièce quand ils réussirent à quitter l'endroit.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tout ce qui parvenait à atteindre ses songes était ce même raisonnement.

Elle avait abandonné James- elle avait abandonné James - elle avait abandonné James.

Son mari, le père de son enfant. L'homme qui partageait sa vie. Ses jours heureux. La douceur de son sourire. La chaleur de ses bras. Elle avait tout perdu. Tout.

**Elle avait abandonné James.**


	2. Chapter 2

Le plancher les accueillit âprement, séparant les deux adultes. La rouquine reprit son souffle comme elle put mais en vain. Elle se recroquevilla autour d'Harry, toujours blotti dans ses bras et le serra fort contre son cœur. Une main chercha à agripper son épaule mais Lily, d'un coup brusque, lui fit comprendre qu'il devait la lâcher.

« Tu m'as obligé à le quitter… James… »

Sa voix rauque fit échos contre le mutisme de la silhouette voisine. Elle ne savait même pas où elle se trouvait, ses larmes l'aveuglaient complètement. Elle ne faisait qu'éteindre contre elle, la dernière partie vivante de ce qui avait été l'amour de sa vie, sa moitié. La seule et unique trace de son existence. Ses sanglots se heurtèrent à ceux de son fils qui démarrèrent simultanément. Ils étaient en deuils. Son sauveur s'occupa de formuler divers sortilèges. Elle ne comprit pas la moitié de ce qu'il proférait. Il lui parla mais elle ne prit pas la peine de l'écouter, sa poitrine se déchirait et semblait alors engloutir le petit être accrocher à son pull. Un cauchemar sans finit par tomber de fatigue après avoir pleuré plus que de raison laissant sa mère, seule face à ses sanglots. Des souvenirs jaillissaient par milliers. Des promesses avortées à jamais lui déchiraient les entrailles. Des mots, des gestes. Plus rien. La violence de cette absence la tuait lentement. Comment était-ce possible ? En aussi peu de temps elle avait dû renoncer à lui.

Lily réussit à faire taire ses larmes au bout d'un certain temps. Ses pensées s'orientèrent vers sa dernière raison d'être qui s'était assoupie entre ses bras. Elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait le laisser dormir ainsi. Il allait attraper froid. Ses genoux endoloris après avoir maintenu la même position pour un long moment, la firent tituber alors qu'elle cherchait à se relever. Des chandelles éclairaient faiblement les lieux et elle mit un certain temps avant de voir ce qui l'entourait. Elle aperçut un canapé élimé sur sa droite et déposa son fils sur un de ses vieux coussins rapiécés. Elle réalisa alors que son allié avait déserté la pièce. Les murs autour d'elle étaient entièrement recouverts de livres. L'endroit ressemblait à une cellule capitonnée sans aucunes issues visibles. Les portes devaient être dissimulées. La rouquine ôta son pull et l'offrit comme couverture à son fils. Il ne faisait vraiment pas très chaud et elle s'en rendit d'autant plus compte qu'elle ne portait désormais plus qu'un simple t-shirt. Elle s'installa près de son bambin, s'assit à terre et déposa sa tête contre l'oreiller qui lui servait de lit.

Un torrent d'angoisses et de questions la maintinrent éveillée mais le sommeil finit par l'emporter un court instant. La dernière chose qui hanta ses songes avant le répit fut le visage de James Potter et puis celui de son sauveur. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui faire totalement confiance et à vrai dire, elle avait cent mille raisons de sortir de là. La première était qu'il était lui-même enrôlé dans cette histoire. Et pas du bon côté. Avait-elle seulement le choix ? Le rire de son mari se fracassait dans son crâne et chaque éclat la brisait. Elle se laissa emmener par Morphée. Mieux valait être anesthésié.

Après quelques rêves décousus, quelque chose glissa contre ses épaules et alerte, la jeune femme se redressa prête à bondir. Elle surprit alors l'homme déposant une couverture sur elle. Il sembla confus et elle finit par le remercier d'une voix éteinte. Il lui indiqua alors la table bancale d'un mouvement de bras. Un plateau l'attendait avec quelques condiments.

« Je n'ai que ça à t'offrir pour le moment… »

Lily hocha de la tête et le remercia à nouveau. Elle n'avait pas dû s'assoupir longtemps. Elle observa son petit garçon et n'eut pas le cœur à le réveiller. L'homme s'installa dans le fauteuil d'en face. Il prit une de des tasses qu'il avait apportées et réchauffa le contenu d'un coup de baguette. Ensuite, il la tendit à la miraculée. La sorcière accepta le breuvage brûlant. Elle en but une longue gorgée tout en détaillant le visage voisin. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'elle n'avait eu l'occasion de le revoir et ce à juste titre. Il semblait avoir davantage maigri. Le thé calcina son œsophage, l'obligeant à tousser un peu. La tiédeur du liquide semblait raviver davantage le vide qui venait de se créer en elle. La rouquine posa alors sa boisson sur le bord du meuble et fit face au silence qui s'était allongé entre leurs deux carcasses. Ayant retrouvé un semblant de lucidité, elle était plus ou moins prête à engager une embauche de discussion.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvée ? »

Le jeune homme plissa les sourcils durement, comme partagé entre divers émotions plus contradictoires les unes que les autres.

« Je ne sais pas… »

Lily n'aimait pas cette réponse. Elle ne semblait ni vrai ni fausse. Elle pouvait très bien cachée une hésitation sur l'action. Elle pouvait être animée par un regret. La jeune femme croisa ses mains sur ses genoux afin de dissimuler les tremblements que cette réflexion venait lui apporter. Elle n'avait même plus de baguette pour se défendre si le besoin en était.

« J'ai conscience de ce que ça a dû impliquer pour toi… Est-ce que tu le regrettes ? »

Les yeux de son interlocuteur s'écarquillèrent et il frémit un bref moment. De la rage ?

« **_NON. _**Bien sûr que non. Je… Je n'aurai pu… »

Un soulagement un peu précoce se manifesta sur les traits de la sorcière. Tandis que de son côté à lui, une grimace tordit les siens.

« Merci. Je te dois ma vie et celle d'Harry. »

Le sorcier aborda une expression des plus déconcertantes. Il semblait être sur le point de pleurer.

« Je ne sais pas si je mérite tes remerciements. »

La rouquine posa ses yeux sur le petit être qui dormait juste derrière elle puis reporta son attention sur le sorcier. Elle avança prudemment ses doigts jusque ceux de son sauveur et laissa sa paume étreindre un court instant la main du jeune homme.

« Tu as risqué ta propre vie. Je ne l'oublierais jamais. »

Elle recula ensuite et reprit sa tasse. Pendant qu'elle s'occupait de boire une gorgée, il avait posé sa tête entre ses mains. Elle ne le dérangea pas tandis qu'il semblait lutter contre quelques démons intérieurs. Une fois que la coupe fut vide, Lily la replaça sur la table et se leva en frémissant légèrement. Il redressa sa nuque ainsi que ses yeux afin de rencontrer les siens.

« Je ne peux pas rester ici… Je suppose que nous ne sommes pas à l'abri ici. Et je pense que tu en as déjà fait plus que tu ne le pouvais. »

Il se mit sur ses pieds également et se rapprocha d'elle. Pendant une seconde, la jeune femme crut qu'il allait la toucher. Mais il n'en fit rien et s'arrêta à une distance plus ou moins décente.

« J'ai déjà contacté Dumbledore. »

Lily resta bouche-bée. Il s'était mis dans une position plus que délicate. Il avait trahis doublement son camp. Pour elle.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Pourquoi tu… ? »

Il ne répondit pas et l'invita à se rasseoir plutôt. Ce qu'elle fit. A nouveau, une autre grimace tordit le visage de son interlocuteur et Lily comprit d'où provenait la douleur. Elle n'aborda pas le sujet mais se demanda ce qu'il allait faire par la suite. Elle ne pouvait même pas savoir si ses décisions influenceraient sa propre voie. Il n'y avait décidément plus rien auquel se raccrocher. La vision de son mari mort la hantait sans cesse et elle refoula à plusieurs reprises la détresse qui la clouait littéralement sur place. La priorité était Harry. Elle aurait le temps de réaliser la perte et tout le reste plus tard. Elle devait détourner ses pensées. La première futilité lui sembla correcte.

« Tu habites ici ? »

Il hocha de la tête d'un air évasif et poussa vers elle une tranche de pain qu'elle déclina. Le chagrin lui avait ôté toute forme d'appétit. Il n'insista pas.

« Il ne devrait plus tarder je suppose... »

La nervosité de son sauveur devenait palpable et elle commençait à inquiéter la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas les questions qui manquaient de lui brûler les lèvres mais elle sentait que ce n'était pas le moment, ni le lieu. Et elle n'en avait pas la force.

Un bruit attira alors leur attention et l'homme se leva précipitamment. Il exécuta deux coups de baguette et l'une des bibliothèques laissa place à une entrée. Avant que la personne n'entre, il discuta avec elle sur le pas de la porte. A cette distance, la jeune ne pouvait pas distinguer de qui il s'agissait. A vrai dire, une part d'elle craignait réellement qu'il ne la livre pour de bon. Mais que pouvait-elle faire, désarmée ?

A son plus grand soulagement, la personne qui pénétra dans la maison n'était autre qu'un vieil homme à la barbe argenté. Ils étaient sauvés. Sa paire d'œils bleues brillaient d'émotion derrière ses lunettes demi-lunes. Il s'approcha de Lily et la détailla avant de poser sa main sur son épaule. La rouquine fut prise d'un vertige tant la compassion de son mentor la renvoyait à son propre désarroi. La rouquine se sentait tellement désemparée soudainement qu'elle faillit se jeter dans les bras du vieux sorcier. Albus Dumbledore libéra son élève de son emprise et se retourna vers la silhouette qui n'avait pas bougé depuis son arrivée.

« Nous ne devons plus perdre de temps, je le crains. Que décidez-vous ?»

Il s'adressait à l'homme.

« Je... Je l'ignore encore. »

Dumbledore le sonda d'un unique regard, déterminé et un peu féroce.

« Il continuera à la traquer. Réfléchissez bien. »

L'homme courba l'échine. Le professeur pivota alors vers Lily et elle comprit qu'il était plus que temps de partir. D'un même mouvement, elle ôta la couverture qui la recouvrait encore et s'empara de son enfant délicatement. Elle l'enroula plus sûrement dans son pull et le porta contre elle afin qu'il puisse finir sa nuit sans encombres.

« Bien. Vous savez où me contacter. Il n'est pas trop tard. »

Dumbledore, après avoir dit ses quelques mots, tourna les talons et reprit la sortie. Lily le suivit de près et ne s'arrêta qu'un court instant.

« Merci pour tout. Je ne sais pas comment je... J'espère juste que nous pourrons nous revoir. Aurevoir, Severus. »

Severus Rogue planta une dernière fois ses prunelles ébènes dans celles de son amie et la regarda s'échapper par la porte.

La rouquine agrippa le bras du directeur mais avant elle prit soin de resserrer sa prise autour de son fils. Ils transplanèrent alors. Ils allaient enfin être à l'abri. Du moins provisoirement.


	3. Chapter 3

La porte demeurait impitoyablement close face à lui. Il n'espérait pas qu'elle revienne sur ses pas. Sûrement pas. Il tentait juste de la visualiser à nouveau dans l'embrasure, de se souvenir avec précision de ses derniers mots. Ce qui était le plus dérangeant ? Il l'ignorait. Dans la tête de Severus Rogue, une quantité de choses se mélangeaient. Il y avait une forme stupéfiante de soulagement et de joie imprévue. La voir, la toucher, lui parler... Le jeune homme réalisait à peine que cette rencontre avait eu lieu. Et il eut davantage de difficultés à se représenter atterrissant dans sa maison, pour la sauver, elle et son fils. Les mains du mangemort se mirent à trembler. C'était absurde qu'il se soit mis dans une telle position. Absurde qu'elle ait autant d'emprise sur lui. Absurde que, malgré qu'il se soit plongé délibérément dans ce cauchemar, une partie de son être se sentait satisfait. Abject. Il était abject.

La douleur s'amplifiait au niveau de son bras gauche, des flammes calcinaient sa chair depuis l'intérieur. Son maître l'appelait depuis plusieurs heures. A force de traîner, l'agacement du Seigneur des ténèbres ne pouvait que s'accroître. Pire, cela ferait peser quelques soupçons de plus sur ses déplacements récents. Severus devait le voir de toute urgence. Peu importe ce qu'il déciderait. Dans tous les cas, il devait répondre présent. Il se frotta le bras vainement, le feu ne cessait de le torturer et bien que son esprit fût à des kilomètres de cette réalité, ce mal finirait par le ronger complètement. Le sorcier s'empara de sa cape, la noua autour de lui. Il prit le temps d'effacer toute trace de ses derniers actes en époussetant à l'aide d'un sort toutes les particules qui avaient pu tomber sur ses vêtements. Un cheveu roux se décrocha de sa manche et il se flatta d'avoir songer à ce genre de détails mais il n'eut guère le loisir de vérifier quoique ce soit d'autres. Il sortit à son tour après avoir éteint les bougies, ferma à double tour l'entrée et transplana net.

Il atterrit à quelques mètres du domaine où s'était réfugié son maître. Un vieux château abandonné, en ruines. Seule une tour et un morceau conséquent du bâtiment principal avait été conservé. Idéal pour les abriter. A peine, fit-il quelques pas vers l'entrée que quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras et le força à augmenter l'allure de sa marche. Severus tourna sa nuque en direction de l'inconnu.

« Lâche moi. »

Dolohov pencha à son tour, la tête dans sa direction. La moitié de son visage présentait des marques inquiétantes. Ses yeux injectés de sang semblaient carrément rouler dans leurs orbites.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas arriver plus tôt ? Il est fou de rage. »

Severus garda le silence en méditant sur son alibi. Rien de très concluant jusque là. Il savait qu'il risquait sa peau en entrant dans le repère du mage et pourtant, il n'avait guère le choix. Dolohov le tenait fermement et il n'ajouta aucun mot ce que Rogue apprécia particulièrement. Ce silence lui permettait de faire le point sur son discours. Le mangemort s'assura que son comparse se présente bien devant la bâtisse et puis fila dans la nuit pour retrouver son poste. La double porte en chêne s'ouvrit instantanément, un homme à la chevelure platine apparut. Lucius Malefoy dévisagea son compagnon durant une longue minute. Lui aussi présenté diverses entailles sur les parties visibles de son corps. Il ne prononça pas la moindre parole mais son regard en disait très long sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Quand Severus entra à l'intérieur, il nota la présence de deux cadavres sur le côté gauche du vaste hall qui avait des allures de cachots tant la lumière présente semblait quasi inexistante. Deux des leurs de toute évidence avaient péris. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, il avait cru que Lord Voldemort avait ramené la dépouille de James Potter. Dommage.

Le sorcier fut rapidement encadré par Lucius et Yaxley lorsqu'il s'apprêta à monter les marches le menant au premier étage. Le tapis émeraude qui recouvrait le sol était souillé par quelques teintes vermeilles si et là. Du sang sans aucuns doutes. La première porte à gauche s'ouvrit alors et la paire de mangemorts se figea. Ils ne comptaient pas aller plus loin et leur malaise était perceptible. Severus retint sa respiration alors qu'il franchissait ce qui pouvait bien être la dernière porte de sa vie.

Le seigneur des ténèbres se tenait debout au milieu de la pièce tandis que dans un coin des couinements ne cessaient de s'amplifier. Recroquevillé sur lui même, Peter Pettigrow gémissait. Malgré la gravité du moment, Severus s'accorda le luxe de mépriser visuellement l'être qui avait vendu Lily à son maître. Voldemort sourit de façon glaciale à son disciple tandis que celui-ci posait un genou à terre en signe de soumission. Le mage noir fit d'abord des allers retours devant la carcasse pliée de son serviteur.

« Severus, mon cher Severus... Dis moi, où étais-tu ce soir ? Pourquoi ne pas être rentré plus tôt alors que j'en ai émis le souhait ? »

Le ton suave et doucereux de Tom Jedusor ne laissaient rien présagé de bon, il glaça le sang de Rogue.

« Maître... Je suis profondément désolé... J'ai jugé bon d'achever la tâche que vous m'aviez confiée. »

Le mage noir ricana.

« Mais quand je t'ai rappelé à moi, Severus. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu tout simplement ? Pourquoi as-tu jugé bon de continuer cette mission qui n'était plus notre priorité ? »

« Je croyais qu'il vous serait utile de collecter des informations sur Dumbledore et son réseau de rebelles. Je m'excuse, maître. »

Voldemort se rapprochait lentement de sa nouvelle proie mais Severus n'oscilla pas.

« Tu dis que tu voulais bien faire en collectant des informations. Alors qu'as-tu appris qui pourrait me satisfaire aujourd'hui mon cher Severus. »

Le mangemort blêmit.

« Je sais juste que Sirius Black a déserté sa cachette ce matin même. »

Il lui disait la vérité. Il avait appris cela en écoutant de près certains membres de l'Ordre. Le seigneur des ténèbres se courba jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit à la hauteur du front de son disciple.

« Severus, quand vas-tu me dire quelque chose que je ne sais déjà ? Dis moi. Si tu as quelque chose qui mérite mon attention, qui excuse ton absence, c'est le moment. »

Le souffle perfide du mage s'évapora sur la peau cireuse de Severus. C'était comme si sa respiration cherchait à le sonder. Et c'était en partie vrai, il tentait de pénétrer dans son crâne depuis son arrivée. Seulement, il savait le déjouer. Cette exercice fastidieux, il le maîtrisait à la perfection depuis qu'il était jeune. Le seul avantage qu'il possédait.

« Je suis désolé... Maître... Je suis désolé... »

Lord Voldemort soupira lourdement, il recula un peu et puis attrapa d'un geste vif la tignasse ébène de Rogue. Il enfonça ses ongles dans son cuir chevelu et releva sa tête en tirant férocement sur ses cheveux. Les pupilles compactes du mage noir se fixèrent sur les traits crispés du mangemort. Il le détaillait.

« Tu es désolé Severus. Mais, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Désolé d'avoir un incapable comme toi à mon service. Peut être que je pourrais me passer de ta présence au sein de notre communauté... Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Le sorcier garda le silence. Lord Voldemort lâcha sa prise brutalement, obligeant le disciple à s'effondrer contre la pierre. Le sol érafla sa joue.

« Tu es médiocre. Le sais-tu seulement Severus ? Pourquoi devrais-je supporter ton incompétence ? ENDOLORIS »

Le corps de Severus fut pris de convulsions alors que la douleur insoutenable lui arracha un grognement. Il étouffa le reste de sa plainte car il savait pertinemment que ses cris attireraient davantage d'autres sortilèges. Plus il supplierait, plus le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'amuserait à le torturer. Après plusieurs sortilèges visant à le briser et voyant qu'il ne tirerait aucuns hurlements de son servant, Tom Jedusor le laissa se relever. Le prince de sang mêlé essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front. Il ne pouvait empêcher ses muscles de frémir mais il tenta de les contracter pour réduire les effets. Il resta à genoux tandis que son bourreau souriait un peu plus loin. Voldemort revint alors et le prit à la gorge, il le força à se lever, les jambes de Severus se dérobèrent mais son maître le poussa jusqu'au mur le plus proche. Sa main serrait toujours sa gorge.

« Tu n'aurais pas oser me trahir ? Est-ce toi qui a emmené la sang de bourbe et son bâtard ? Est-ce toi Severus ? Aurais-tu osé me défier pour sauver cette garce ? »

Cette confrontation là, il s'y était préparé. Il ne dévia pas ses yeux de ceux de Voldemort. La suffocation paralysait la plupart de ses sens, il allait finir par mourir asphyxier. La seule chose qui atteignait encore son esprit fut la seule pensée qui le préservait de la folie. Lily était en sécurité. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres défit son étreinte autour de sa nuque mais il s'empara de son visage et y planta ses griffes. Il traça sur ses joues des lignes qui laissèrent rapidement place à de l'hémoglobine.

« Je l'aurais épargné tu comprends. Je sais que tu la désirais Severus. Tu n'aurais pas risqué de me mettre en colère pour une simple faiblesse de la chair n'est-ce pas ? »

Le mangemort se tut. Et Voldemort ôta ses doigts. Il se tourna vers Peter Pettigrow qui avait cessé de geindre pendant que Severus se faisait lyncher. Il avait dû se délecter du spectacle.

« Peter. Fais donc sortir notre ami. J'ai besoin de repos. »

Le petit être se redressa immédiatement. Il s'approcha de Severus qui toujours figé, tenait à peine debout après cette séance de torture. Il chercha à le prendre par le bras mais le sorcier l'interdit d'un geste de le toucher. Il rassembla le reste de sa lucidité et se dirigea de lui même vers la sortie. Avant qu'il n'eut franchi l'embrasure de la porte, son maître lui adressa une dernière parole.

« Ah oui, Severus... Tu comprends que la prochaine fois que je reverrais la sang de bourbe, je ne pourrais pas accéder à ta requête. »

La vision trouble et la réalité altérée par l'épreuve qu'il venait de subir, Severus s'échappa du lieu sans savoir comment. Ses dernières forces se consumèrent alors qu'il gagnait l'Ecosse en hâte. Il devait voir Dumbledore. Lily, il était plus que jamais déterminer à la tuer. Il savait désormais jusqu'où il était près à aller et dans quel sens. Pour elle, il allait renoncé à toute sa dignité et peut-être même à son existence.


End file.
